


Nutella-Flavored Kisses

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Cain isn't fond of sweets, Devious Glitch, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nutella, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: In which Glitch is addicted to Nutella, Wyatt hates sweets, and a devious plot is hatched.





	Nutella-Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually write this almost two years ago but never posted it oops.

"Glitch, what in Ozma's name are you eating?" Cain asked incredulously.

  
He had just walked out of the bathroom to find his boyfriend on their bed eating some sort of chocolate-scented brown goo.

  
"It's called Nutella. DG brought it back from the Other Side," he replied, licking the last of it from his fork. "Want some?"

  
"No thanks," the ex-Tin Man responded. "You know I'm not too fond of sweets."

  
Glitch said nothing, just smirked, grabbing another forkful and eating it slowly. As he closed his eyes in a state of almost-orgasmic bliss, Cain rolled his eyes fondly at his head case's actions, settling onto the bed to watch the show...and then...he was straddling Cain's lap, kissing him languidly and tangling his hands into his hair. When they pulled apart, Cain could taste the Nutella his love had been eating in his own mouth along with something unique to him.

  
"You tricked me!" Cain exclaimed.

  
Glitch looked at him, a wide, mischievous grin on his face. "Well, I had to get you to taste it somehow."

  
Cain sighed affectionately. Yes, Nutella was indeed delicious...but only if he was sharing it with his love.


End file.
